1. Field of the Invention
A fluidized bed system for operating a uniformly suspended powder condition within the fluidized bed chamber, and more particularly, it pertains to a fluidized bed operation in which there is a flow of pressurized air in the amount of about 50 cubic feet per square foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluidized beds have gained wide acceptance for the purpose of applying resinous coatings to objects of a relatively small size having dimensions of up to about one foot. The objects usually have had relatively smooth surfaces without excessive cracks or crevices.
Where larger objects, such as a motor stator, are used, there is a problem of applying a smooth uniform surface to the many surfaces forming clearances between a plurality of spaced coils. The problem involves the provision of a fluidized bed chamber having a capacity greater than has been available heretofore. The use of such a fluidized bed chamber involves the use of a supply of pressurized air which creates a suspended powder of uniform density into which the object to be coated is placed.